I'm In Love With Your Alter Ego
by hazel-220
Summary: Robin meets a girl named Rachel Roth and finds himself falling for her. Little does he know that Rachel is really his comrade and best friend Raven. How will Rachel's secret affect Robin? And how is this affecting Raven?
1. An Untimely Meeting

A/N: I finally broke out of my writer's block for a new story. Yep, writing ideas down on paper can really help. Just to warn you guys that my mind is still trying to remind itself that I am not writing Roadtrips and Babysitting anymore so just work with me here. I am very pleased to present to you **drum roll** **starts playing in the background **my sixth story! **throws confetti** (yes I love confetti but that is my problem :P )

He wasn't getting anywhere. Ten hours of excessive research on a criminal that was already dead and yet one couldn't help but think that there was something missing. Using his freehand to rub his sore and tired eyes, he sorted through various papers including criminal records, police reports, and old newspaper sections. Aggravated, he tossed the stack of papers down on his desk.

"This is useless." Robin growled through his clenched teeth while throwing his hands up in the air. "These documents are all wrong."

After a minute of fuming had passed, he let out a heavy sigh. Robin glanced down at the mess that covered his usually uncluttered desk.

"Maybe I should just take a break to clear my head." He grumbled to himself. Robin tried his best to gather up all of the loose papers in one pile then shove them off to the side. After he made sure that the pile wasn't going to topple over and spread out all over the floor, he walked up to his door, pushing a button off to the side, and started to advance towards the elevator.

* * *

Leaving his motorcycle in a nearby parking lot, Robin decided to stroll through the downtown area of Jump City. Taking in the sights and smells, the Titan's masked leader didn't acknowledge the different people or stores that he'd pass. He would just continue to walk down the dimly litted sidewalk. Robin often found himself zoning out, thinking about all of the villains he'd put behind bars.

"Man, I must have a lot of fans there." He chuckled to himself failing to notice a girl strolling out of a bookstore. It seemed that she didn't notice him either, continuing to walk until they bumped into each other causing the girl drop her book.

"I am so sorry miss." Robin apologized before crouching down and picking up her discarded book. While handing the novel back to her he had barely managed to catch a glimpse of the stranger's face. Robin couldn't help but wonder if he had seen her before.

"Thank you." The girl murmured quietly tucking her book between her arm and disappearing into an alley.

_That was strange. _Robin muttered to himself. _And embarrassing._

Just as he was about to continue his walk, Robin could faintly hear a sound of a struggle. He eyed the alleyway that the girl had taken, making his eyes behind his mask narrow. Robin silently started to walk towards the entrance and into the shadows.

"Let go of me."

"Why should I let a pretty girl like you go?"

"I can give you a very good reason."

"And what would that be? Because you'll whack me over the head with your purse if I don't release you?"

A man clad in a large brown coat, baggy pants, and combat boots had his arms wrapped around the struggling girl, trying to keep her from breaking free. Her attacker gave her a crooked smile but she paid no mind to it.

"No but I'd be more than willing to crack your skull open with the end of my bow staff." Both the girl and her captor had been taken by surprise by the voice that had come out of nowhere. The man felt a pair of strong hands grab him by the shoulders and before he even had the chance to turn around he felt his arms unlatch and ended up being thrown against the wall.

"Ok man, please. Don't kill me. I…I wasn't going to do anything to her I swear!" The man pleaded, raising his arms to shield his face. Again he felt his back hit the wall but this time, something was holding him there.

"That's not what I was seeing." The voice replied coldly.

"P…Please. Whoever you are. I swear I won't do that again just don't hurt me." He begged, more hysterical this time. There was silence then the voice spoke with a dangerous tone. "I don't ever want to see your face around here again. Get going before I decide to leave you dangling over a flag pole."

The mysterious figure tossed the man to the side giving him time to scurry to his feet and sprint in the opposite direction. Walking into the light Robin helped the girl to her feet.

"You ok?"

She didn't make eye contact with him as she started dusting herself off. "I'm fine."

"Two times in one night. I'm guessing that must mean something." Robin chuckled. The girl didn't respond thus leaving them in awkward silence.

"Hey, do you need a ride home? My bike is just a couple blocks away from here. I'd be happy to-" Robin offered but was cut off with an abrupt no.

"Um ok then, well be careful getting home then."

He watched as she one again disappeared from his sight.

"You're welcome." He hollered after her. Robin just shrugged it off, walking out of the alley and in the direction of the parking lot that his motorcycle was.

* * *

Pulling into the garage he turned off the ignition and started to unclasp his helmet from his head. Robin hopped off and set his helmet onto the table. He nearly jumped when he felt a hand touch his shoulder.

"Robin?"

Turning his head he saw Starfire looking at him questionably.

"Sorry Star, you kinda startled me." Robin sighed tuning his body around so that he was facing Starfire directly.

"What is wrong? I have not spoken to you for a whole earth day." Starfire said as she looked at Robin sadly. "Are you appalled by my presence?"

"No Star. I just needed to get out and get some fresh air, that's all." Robin reassured her. Without warning, Robin let out a yawn.

"Um I'm going to get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow." Robin said between yawns as he weaved around the Tamaranian and walked into the elevator. Starfire did not move as she watched Robin vanish behind the elevator doors.

As soon as Robin had set foot in his room, he immediately plopped down onto his bed. Robin gently peeled his mask off of his face and set it on his nightstand. Robin watched as his vision had faded to blackness and in a couple of minutes he had fallen asleep.

The next morning Robin had woken up late. Walking into the common room, he saw Cyborg washing dishes meaning that he had missed breakfast. The TV was on so he guessed that Beast Boy was channel surfing. From where Robin was standing he could faintly see Starfire on her knees looking frantically around the entertainment area.

"Are you positive that there is no magic box for which you use to function the remote?" Starfire called from her spot on the floor.

"Star for the last time, there is no magic box. The TV has a receiver that picks up on the remote's signal." Beast Boy grumbled trying his best not to flip out on his friend.

"But then how does it change the pictures on the television?" The green teen just couldn't stop himself from slapping his hand against the forehead, making Starfire tilt her head in confusion.

"Hey Rob, I thought you where dead man. Guess I should tell the guys not to bring the coffin." Cyborg joked.

Robin shrugged, walking over to the dining table and sitting down right across from Raven.

"Morning Rae." Robin smiled before taking a sip from his coffee mug. She merely just grunted in response not bothering to look up from her book. Robin raised an eyebrow. Usually he wasn't the one to get the cold shoulder from her.

"So, do you have anything planned for today?" Robin tried again to get her attention.

"As a matter of fact-" Raven paused as she closed her book shut and stood up. "I have to be somewhere."

With a swish of her cloak she left the room, leaving Robin and the rest of the team speechless.

"It must be her time of the month." Beast Boy remarked, earning a slap upside the head by Starfire. Robin sighed but soon afterwards was accompanied by a growl. All sets of eyes fell on him.

"Sorry guys I haven't had breakfast." He laughed nervously.

"I don't know about breakfast but how about we have pizza for lunch." Cyborg suggested.

"I can go and pick up the pizza's, just tell me what you guys want."

"Sausage and pepperoni but double the sausage."

"I want the vegetarian special."

"I wish to have my pizza with plenty of mustard please."

Robin sweatdropped as he tried to figure out everyone's order from the jumbled mess of overlapping words. "It would help if you guys wouldn't talk over each other."

"I'll go with you Rob." Beast Boy offered.

"Thanks Beast Boy. Let's go before the pizzeria becomes crowded." For the second day in a row Robin, along with Beast Boy, ended up back in the elevator and was heading towards the garage.

A/N: 1st chapter done and over with. I must say that I am very proud of myself for not mentioning Melvin, Timmy, Teether, and Bobby in this (not that I have anything against them because they're awesome) but again I am trying to write this story right after I finished my most successful story I have written so far. Maybe in later chapters I'll mention them, or not. It depends if they'll fit in the plot. So for all of you who reviewed my last story or any of my others, you know the drill. R&R and no it does not mean fall asleep **eyes my neurotic sister as she chomps down innocently on her chocolate bar.** Yeah don't know where she comes up with this sort of stuff :/


	2. Third Time's a Charm

A/N: Thanks to all of you who have reviewed my last chapter. I greatly appreciate all of your support. So anyway, I won't keep you waiting with this author's note. Here ya go chapter two that has yet to be named. Maybe something will come to me while I write this story.

"What can I get you gentlemen?"

"Four large pizzas. One meat explosion, one vegetarian special, a plain cheese, and could I get a pepperoni with plenty of mustard?" The chef gave Robin a weird expression. After pushing a few buttons on his cash register he read them the total. Beast Boy rummaged through his pockets, pulling out a dirty twenty-dollar bill.

"Your pizzas will be ready in thirty minutes." He said closing the register and handing over their change. Robin thanked him before walking over to a table and taking a seat. The changeling took a seat across from him. After ten minutes of waiting, Beast Boy started to get board so he decided to break the ice.

"So, you seen any good movies lately?" Beast Boy asked.

"I haven't got time to watch anything with all the work that I have to do." Beast Boy gave him an expressionless look. "Dude, you need to get out more."

Out of the corner of his eye, Robin spotted a girl pass by the glass window. He had recognized the girl from the previous night and decided to stand up.

"I'll take you up on that offer." Robin replied before rushing out the front door, leaving his friend stupefied.

"Wait." The girl stopped, turning around to see Robin running to catch up to her.

"Are you stalking me or something?" She questioned.

"What? No, I didn't get your name yesterday."

The girl raised an eyebrow. "Why do you need to know my name?"

"Well, since we're seeing each other a lot lately, I thought it would help if I at least knew your name."

"Rachel Roth."

"Nice to meet you Rachel I'm-"

Rachel smirked. "Yeah I know, the traffic light that keeps everything in order around here."

"I guess you can say that." Robin chuckled as he started walking side-by-side with her. He saw her give him a confused look.

"I was wondering, if you would like to get some coffee. My treat." Robin offered, waiting for her answer. Again she stopped, making Robin stop also.

"I don't drink coffee." Rachel replied blankly.

"That's ok, I can get you something else." He tried again but she just shook her head. Robin frowned.

"I got to get home before some other random thug tries to jump me again." She said as she and Robin turned a corner. Rachel tried to quicken her pace but somehow he would still be one step ahead of her.

"No need to worry. I'll just simply tie them to a light post."

Rachel let out a heavy sigh, folding her arms in front of her chest. "You wont stop until I say yes will you?"

He shook his head. "Nope."

The girl couldn't help but roll her eyes at his stubbornness. "Fine, but only for a few minutes."

Grinning, he led Rachel across the street and into a nearby café.

* * *

"Funny you choose to drink tea." Robin said as he took a seat. Rachel looked up from her beverage so that her vision was level with his.

"Why is that?"

"My friend Raven likes to drink tea every morning. There must be something that I'm missing out on." He shrugged while lifting his cup to his mouth. When he finished gulping down the last of his hot liquid he once again turned his attention back to Rachel. Robin noticed that she hadn't yet taken a sip of her drink and was just staring into the cup.

"Something wrong?" Robin asked.

"It's nothing." She shook her head finally deciding to take a sip of her beverage.

"C'mon, you can tell me." Robin persisted, watching as she slowly set her drink back on the table.

"Well-" She started, "I…um, I never thanked you for what you did for me in the alley last night."

"It's ok. It's my job to look after the citizens of Jump." Rachel was silent. She glanced back up at Robin with a small smile on her face.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Robin smiled back. While Rachel was engrossed in finishing her tea, Robin couldn't help but stare at her. He took the time to take in her appearance. She had black hair that was a little past her shoulders, dark brown eyes, and palely colored skin.

"What are you looking at?" Robin instantly snapped out of his mini trance and looked back at Rachel.

"Nothing." The girl rolled her eyes as she picked up her empty cup and walked over to the trash can to throw it away. Robin followed, doing the same thing with his and after Rachel had picked up her coat, they left the café.

"Thanks again for the tea but I really have to be going." Rachel said as she pulled her other hand through her jacket sleeve.

"Any time. Hopefully we'll meet again sometime."

"Maybe."

Turning her back, she started to walk down the sidewalk but just as she was about to turn the corner, she glanced back at Robin one more time before she went on her way.

He let his lips turn slightly upwards. Suddenly something had dawned on him.

"I forgot about the pizzas. Oh man, Beast Boy is seriously going to be pissed." Quickly bolting in the other direction he hopped onto his motorcycle and headed for Titan's Tower.

* * *

"Where the hell did you run off to?" Beast Boy exclaimed as soon as the doors swished open and Robin had stepped into the room. The boy wonder mentally grimaced at the ear piercing sound of Beast Boy's high-pitched voice.

"I was just chatting with someone." Robin sweat dropped.

"For three hours?" He shrieked, flailing his arms in the air. Trying to ignore the fuming changeling, Robin moved to the kitchen as he raided the refrigerator.

"Any pizza left?" Robin asked from inside the fridge.

"Just a couple of slices that we saved for you and Raven." Beast Boy grumbled walking over to stand behind his leader with his arms folded. Grabbing a slice he closed the door and propped himself against the counter.

"So who is this person who was so important that you left me to carry the pizzas back by myself?" Beast Boy's eyes narrowed.

"Just a girl that I met yesterday." Robin almost dropped his slice when Beast Boy grabbed his shoulders and started shaking him wildly.

"DUDE! YOU MET A GIRL YESTERDAY AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!"

"I swear Beast Boy if you break my eardrums I will permanently super glue your mouth shut." Robin bellowed.

"Sorry." He the green boy chuckled nervously.

"So what's her name?" Beast Boy wagged his eyebrows.

"Her name is Rachel." Robin said casually as he shoved the last bit of pizza in his mouth.

"She hot?"

"What?"

"I said, is she hot?"

"Ok this conversation is over." Robin grumbled and walked over to sit down on the couch. Picking up the remote he was about to flip through the channels but Beast Boy slid right in front of Robin's line of vision.

"Beast Boy move." Robin growled.

"You don't want to say anything because you _like _her." Beast Boy remark, putting emphasis on like. Robin tossed the remote to the side figuring that he wouldn't be watching TV anytime soon.

"I told you I just met her. I saw that she was in trouble so I helped her out that's all. So could you just do me a favor and-" Robin froze after hearing footsteps in the hallway. Both boys turned around and saw Raven float into the room. She paused when she saw them staring at her.

"What are you two looking at me for?" Raven snapped.

"Nothing." Both said simultaneously at the same time. Raven rolled her eyes, ignoring their odd behavior as she walked over to the kitchen counter and grabbed a paperback book.

"Hey Raven, there's some slices of pizza in the fridge." Robin spoke out.

"Not hungry." She merely replied as she went out the door.

"She's been doing a lot of these disappearing acts lately." Beast Boy remarked.

"I wonder what's wrong." Robin added, his eyes still locked on the metal doors. After a while, Robin drifted back to the couch along with Beast Boy.

"Hey, wanna play the Game Station? I bet I'll kick your butt."

"You're on."

A/N: Wow two days for me to finish but I did it. I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter as much as they did the first. I guess I really have nothing to add so if you'd be so kind as to review I would greatly appreciate it :) Oh yeah, about the grammar and spelling mistakes that are probably hidden throughout the story, I am sorry but I am working hard to have less and less of that.


	3. Spending The Day With A Superhero

**A/N:** Sorry about the wait. I got a major writer's block, and I got a little side tracked…sorry :/ I think I've figured out the plot so I'll start writing right away. Here ya go chapter three!

**Disclaimer:** Wow it's been a while since I've done one of these. As you probably know I don't own Teen Titans, that's kind of obvious because if I did then Robin and Raven would end up together instead of Robin and Star, not that I have anything against Starfire. I just love those two together :)

After a rather dangerous video game tournament with Beast Boy, Robin was forced to go to the store to buy another controller that happened to be Cy's lucky controller, before Cyborg found out. Stopping at a red light, he glanced to the side and saw the Jump City High School. Hearing a bell ring, a group of teenagers started to file out of the front doors and onto the courtyard.

_Must be the end of the day_ Robin thought to himself. Just as he was about to turn his head back to the road he happened to spot someone familiar walk out of the school with a few text books in her arms. He continued staring at her, failing to notice the light turn green, as she walked through the courtyard and sat down at a table, opening up one of her larger books.

"C'mon moron! Green means go!" An angry driver shouted from behind him. He snapped out of his trance and headed towards the school.

Still focused on her geometry book, Rachel didn't notice someone walk up behind her until the person had glanced over her shoulder.

"Math trouble?" Her eyes widened, whipping her head around to find Robin tilting his head slightly to study the mathematical equations on the pages. "It just so happens that I am an expert in geometry."

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked surprised. He looked up, giving off one of his trademark smiles.

"Can't a guy like myself simply stop by to say hello to his friend?"

"We've only known each other for three days." She deadpanned, closing her book and shoving it off to the side.

"So?" Robin chuckled. "What? You don't want to be friends?"

She shook her head, trying to keep herself from laughing. Reaching for her book, she stood up and just as she was about to leave, Robin's gloved hand shot out to grab her wrist.

"I didn't mean to chase you away." He frowned. Robin could hear a faint sound escape her lips, soon noticing that she was laughing.

"What are you talking about?" Her laughter finally ceased, "I was just going to get a drink from the vending machine."

"Oh." Robin chuckled nervously, loosening his grip on her arm and letting it fall to his side. She shook her head as she made her way over to the front of the school. Deciding to take a seat, he waited until she came back a few minutes later with a bottle of water in her hands.

"If we're going to talk, we should probably talk somewhere else." Rachel took a sip from the bottle then turned her attention back to the boy wonder. Taking a few seconds to think it through, an idea had hit him suddenly, causing him to grin.

"I think I know a place."

* * *

"You ok back there?"

"Yeah, just not a…big fan of motorcycles." Robin felt her grip tighten around his waist, causing him to wince a little bit.

"Don't worry we'll be there soon." He almost chuckled when he heard her barely audible sigh over the loud roaring of the engine.

"So where exactly are we going?"

"You'll see."

"Oh the suspense." Rachel groaned sarcastically.

Finally after traveling a few more miles and taking a couple detours, Robin and Rachel had pulled up before an abandoned warehouse. Putting the kickstand down, Rachel was the first one, considering she practically hurled herself off of the R-cycle, to climb off.

"Um, a warehouse?"

"Yep." Robin nodded, guiding her to the side of the building where Rachel saw a long line of people waiting to get in. She was about to ask Robin about the line but as soon as she looked up at the windows, her eyes widened in realization.

"A club?"

"Bingo."

"Robin I-I-I just realized that I have a pile of homework to do so…maybe we can do this some other time." Rachel started to back up, hoping to get away, but Robin beat her to it by latching onto her arm and pulling her back at his side.

"Nonsense, everyone needs a break once an a while." Robin remarked but Rachel still gave him an uneasy look.

"C'mon Rachel, what's so bad about going to a club?" Rachel didn't reply but instead gave him an are-you-kidding-me look. "Trust me, nothing bad is going to happen. You're safe with me I promise."

Rachel sighed, following Robin to the front of the line, despite the complaints from the people waiting patiently to get in.

"Woah man, who do you think you are cutting in-" The guard's jaw dropped, realizing who was standing before him.

"Robin? _THE_ Robin of the Teen Titans? No way! Sorry about that, go ahead in." His hands flew to the velvet rope and unclasped it from the hook. Just before Robin and Rachel walked inside, the man abruptly spoke up.

"Is she your date?"

Both stopped. Robin was about to answer but Rachel had beaten him to it.

"No, we're just friends."

"Oh so you do think of me as a friend?" Robin grinned. She just shook her head, walking through the doors with Robin following after her.

* * *

Inside, the music was turned up so loud that it was practically making the glasses on the neon tables hop up and down. Occasionally, a few of the glasses would fall to the floor and shatter into pieces. The strobe lights often changed from two consecutive colors, red and blue. In Rachel's opinion, it made the people on the dance floor look more…unique.

"So what'll it be mister?"

"I'll have a club soda. What about you Rachel?" Rachel didn't answer, continuing to stare at the crowd of dancers.

"Rachel?" Her eyes shot back at Robin.

"Oh sorry, um…I guess I'll have the same thing." The waiter nodded and left to get the two their beverages. As soon as he was gone, Rachel gaze drifted back to the dance floor.

"Do you want to dance?" Robin asked.

"What?"

"I said, do you want to dance?"

"I don't know how to dance." Rachel admitted, embarrassed.

"That's ok. I'll show ya."

"I really don't think th-" She didn't get the chance to finish before she found herself being pulled across the room. As soon as they stopped Robin placed himself a couple feet away from her to give her space to move. He ignored her icy glare and started to dance.

"Just copy what I do."

"Robin, I. CAN. NOT. DANCE!" She hollered trying to get her point across. Apparently he didn't hear her because he continued to move. Deciding to give up on her effortless attempt to keep herself from looking like a complete idiot, she did as he said. When Robin shifted to the left, she went left. When Robin slid to the right, she did the same. After a while, dancing started to get easier. In fact, Rachel was having fun. She would laugh when Robin would make random faces at her or say something sly about the way he was dancing, even if he was basically insulting himself.

"See, dancing isn't so bad. Heck, you're ten times a better dancer than I am."

"Flattery won't get you anywhere boy blunder." Rachel smirked. She wasn't paying attention to what she was doing, causing her to lose her footing and fall into Robin's arms.

"This isn't a slow dance you know?" He joked causing Rachel to blush and scurry out of his embrace.

"Sorry, my fault."

"Don't worry about it." Robin waved it off. The song had ended, only to switch to a new track. Robin and Rachel exchanged tired looks.

"I'm going to go get another drink."

"Yeah, me too."

* * *

Strolling into the titan's common room, the masked leader whistled as he grabbed the remote and plopped down on the sofa, setting his metal combat boots on top of the coffee table and flipped to a channel of his interest.

_Nothing can possibly ruin my perfect mood._ Robin thought to himself as he started to become engrossed in the movie that was playing on the screen.

"ROBIN!"

_Dammit._

He turned the TV off and tossed the remote control back on the table.

"What now Beast Boy?" He called from his spot on the couch.

"I thought you were going to the video game store? Not Timbuktu! Because of you I have to clean the garage for a week!" Beast Boy screeched.

"First of all, it was _your _fault that Cy's game controller broke." The changeling scratched his head nervously. "And second, I kind of got side tracked."

"With what?" Beast Boy smirked. "Was it because you were out on a date with your girlfriend?"

"It wasn't a date Beast Boy." Robin barked out.

"Ooh is someone getting a little defensive?"

Beast Boy watched Robin's head drop and sink deeper into the sofa.

"Sorry." Robin muttered.

Beast Boy frowned, finding a seat next to his leader. "What's wrong Rob? I haven't seen you this troubled since Slade had figured out a way to mess with your head."

"I don't know, It's just that…when I'm around Rachel, I feel different. Like I can be a normal guy and not just Jump City's protector or the leader of the Titans. I don't know but…"

"Yeah?" Robin removed his gaze from the floor and looked directly at Beast Boy.

"I think I'm falling for her."

Little did the boys know that someone was listening in on their conversation from outside of the room. She lifted her head off of the metallic doors.

"Who is this…Rachel?"

**A/N:** Betcha can't guess who this mysterious person is. Looks like there's gonna be some jealousy going on. Now that I've managed to write the third the fourth chapter will probably be a little easier to write. The idea for this chapter just popped in my head when I was listening to "Find Your Love" by Drake lol I don't know why so I guess you can say that this chapter is based off of that song. Soo…I apologize for the short dance scene but since I'm not really good with dance moves and all that crap. Hope ya guys and gals liked it even though in my opinion it turned out bad. Please, R&R :)


	4. Too Much Drama

**A/N:** I'm back. Again I apologize for the long wait. This story gets a little hard to write sometimes. Just to warn you guys this chapter may come out a little rough considering I'm still trying to work out of my writer's block, again. I thought I'd switch things up a bit in this chapter so without further adieu, I give you chapter 4 *shoots confetti* yay confetti!

The sound of a screeching door filled the eerie room. A petite figure quietly stepped in and waited until it closed before reaching for the top of her scalp and pulling off a dark haired wig, allowing indigo-colored hair to fall to her shoulders. She sighed heavily, reaching for a velvet case that sat solemnly on top of an antique-looking bureau. Carefully, the girl removed her colored contacts starting with her left eye, then her right, and placed them back in the case. After that was settled, she glanced at her reflection in the mirror. Amethyst eyes peered back at her.

"I guess its back to being a Titan again." Raven looked down at the large book that she held in her arms.

"Or at least until tomorrow morning." She plopped down in the middle of her bed, resting the hard covered textbook on her lap. Raven reached inside of her grey tote bag where she pulled out a pencil and a notebook then turned a couple of pages in the book until she found what she was searching for. After writing and solving about five problems, she was interrupted in mid-thought by a sudden knock.

"Raven you in there?_" _The voice was muffled but Raven could easily tell it was Cyborg.

"I'm busy." She replied irritably as she continued to jot down numbers on the separate piece of paper.

"Sorry, I just wanted to know if you're ok_._"

"I'm fine."

"You sure? You know that you can talk to me about-_"_

"I said I'm _fine._" Raven growled, saying the last part bitterly.

Deafening silence seemed to set in. Just when she thought that he had left he spoke up again, his voice coming out a little hoarse.

"Ok, well I'll be here if you still wanna talk. Sorry about disturbing you."

A wave of guilt started to wash over Raven. She thought about apologizing to him but something else had her preoccupied, the fact that she had to finish studying for her big test tomorrow. After hearing Cyborg's footsteps fade away down the hall, Raven went back to her studies in hopes of no more intrusions.

* * *

Raven awoke to the sound of screaming and shouting.

'_Wonder what Beast Boy did this time.' _Slowly opening her eyes, Raven noticed something blocking her line of vision. Either she somehow went blind or Beast Boy was trying to pull another trick on her. Reaching for her face, Raven saw that it was just her scrap paper from last night.

'_Wait. Math problems?'_ It took a moment for the wheels to start turning in her head until realization dawned on her. Raven glanced at the clock on her nightstand. It was almost seven o'clock and she still wasn't ready. Using her undiscovered speed to take a quick shower, dress, put on her wig, place her contacts lenses in her eyes, and grab her school stuff, she managed to walk out of the tower without being noticed at a quarter of seven, meaning she still had twenty-five minutes to get to school. No sweat.

* * *

"Yo, grass stain! Get your green skinny butt back here!" Unbeknownst to Cyborg, Beast Boy was hiding underneath the couch in rat form, shuddering in fear of being beaten to death by the fuming half-metal teen.

Robin stumbled into the room, half-awake as he searched for the source of all the commotion. His eyes widened, seeing Cyborg hoist their refrigerator over his head like it was a bag of feathers.

"Cyborg what the hell are you doing?" Robin's question caught him off guard, nearly causing him to drop the appliance on his feet. Setting the fridge back, Cyborg gave Robin a sheepish smile.

"Well actually it's a long story." He scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Then start talking I got plenty of time considering I just lost a few extra hours of sleep." Robin grumbled with his arms folded. Thinking this was the best opportunity to make a break for it, Beast Boy crawled out from under the couch almost nearing the door until he felt something grab him by the tail, and the next thing that he knew, he was hanging upside down in the air, starring into his leader's mask.

"You aren't weaseling you way out of this one Beast Boy."

"Actually dude, I'm a rat." Beast Boy joked, trying to make light out of the awkward situation but the emotionless expression on Robin's face told him otherwise.

"So which one of you want to go first?" He glanced at his the two boys. Beast Boy sheepishly twirled his pointer fingers around in imaginary circles, his eyes drifting to the tiled floor.

"I…um…I broke Cy's hard drive. Ya know, the big super computer in his room."

"You what?" Robin asked exasperated.

"What were you doing in my room anyway?" Cyborg's mechanical red eye started to flare, keeping back the urge to strangle the boy.

"Um, nothing?" He replied timidly.

"Bullshit!" Cyborg barked, nearly toppling over Beast Boy.

"Cyborg!" He grimaced, turning back to face Robin.

"You need to calm down."

"Did you even bother to see what he did to my computer? Man I had important files on that."

"Yeah like the one with Bumblebee in a bi-"

"SHUT IT!" The human half of his face started to change scarlet but Robin couldn't tell whether it was because of anger or embarrassment.

"Beast Boy as punishment, you'll have trash and dish duty for the rest of the month." Beast Boy's jaw dropped.

"You can't be serious. Dude, that's totally unfair!"

"Don't argue with me. I don't want to hear it. Starting today you'll be expected to scrub the dishes completely clean. As for the trash, you'll sort out all of the recyclables." Robin then turned to look at Cyborg.

"And Cyborg, if I so much as see a single bruise on Beast Boy, you'll be restricted from driving the T-car unless it's absolutely necessary."

"No way man! That ain't fair!" Cyborg hollered.

"Do I make myself clear?" Robin glared at them, making them slightly flinch under his intense gaze.

"But Rob-" They started.

"I SAID DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" His voice boomed, causing their hands to fly to their foreheads in a salute.

"Yes sir!" Beast Boy and Cyborg yelled. Robin was a little taken back by their weird behavior but quickly shook it off as he started for the kitchen, attempting to pry open the now broken refrigerator.

"Looks like we're going to have to restock on the eggs." Robin mumbled, feeling the yellow goo drip on his hand.

* * *

It was around three o'clock when school had finally let out for the day. The hallways were filled with the sounds of locker doors slamming, talking, laughter, and the occasional shout from teachers who were looking for a certain student to discus missed or failed assignments. Rachel tuned the lock, entering her combination, pulling it open as soon as she heard it click and grabbed her homework for the night. She wasn't aware of the group of girls standing behind her until she turned to leave.

"Look girls, it's the anti-social freak." Rachel's eyes narrowed at the girl with long blonde hair.

'_Of all the times to run into these bimbos.'_ She moaned to herself.

"Or I guess looks can be deceiving." The girl who everyone knew by Brianna smirked.

"What are you talking-"

"We saw you with Boy Wonder yesterday and well we've all been wondering, are you two dating?" Rachel heard muffled laughter coming from her friends.

Rachel felt herself tense up. Somehow she knew this would come up but her of all people?

"I don't have time for this." She growled, slamming her locker shut and tried to walk away but Brianna had somehow ended up in front of her.

"I'm sorry Rach, I didn't mean to go and make you all embarrassed. Here, consider this a piece offering." Dropping something in the palm of her hand, Rachel gazed down at the packet. Her eyes grew wide, feeling anger rise inside of her.

"You're sick." Rachel threw the condom on the ground as she stormed off out of the school. Laughter erupted from the girls while Brianna smirked mischievously.

"Oh I'm going to get a kick out of this."

**A/N:** Yeah it's short I know but it's still a working progress. Depending on how things go, the next update will probably be quicker than last time but I'm not promising anything. So I hope this chapter wasn't a let down and stuff but the only way for me to know is if you guys review :)


	5. Another Day Another Problem

**A/N:** I finally have chapter 5 posted. I know it's been like **checks last update** FOUR MONTHS? Gosh I should cut the chitchat and skip right to the story. Here ya go guys.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans. DC does. Ok? Good.

**Chapter 5:** Another Day Another Problem

* * *

"Of all the dirty things that jerk could say, or even imply."

Rachel was mad, no _boiling_ mad, and people could tell as she practically stomped her way down the sidewalk. Her face was red with anger and embarrassment but she couldn't tell which she was feeling more at the moment.

"I heard high school was bad, but I never thought it would be _this bad_. I mean, why would teachers even allow her to carry those disgusting things around like that? And why on earth would she even _have_ those-" Just thinking about it made her cringe, "Ok, forget I asked."

From across the street, a robbery was taking place inside a jewelry store. Rachel wasn't aware of it until the alarm went off. She scowled and covered her ears, not wanting to deal with yet another problem. But no amount of pouting and defiance would automatically put the criminals behind bars and make everything all hunky-dory. With a heavy sigh she looked around for a place to quickly change into her crime-fighting persona. Seeing a heavily shadowed alleyway, she tightened her grip on her school bag and dashed into the alleyway. Within seconds Raven flew out and started for the store.

"Lady, I'm not going to ask you again. Unlock the damn door and hand me the jewels so that we can get out of here and you can go back to your pathetic little life."

Mammoth was getting impatient as the woman struggled to open the lock, considering the thing kept shaking in her hands. While Mammoth was handling the front counter, Kyd Wykkyd, Billy Numerous, Gizmo, and See-More was clearing out the rest of the supplies.

"Billy, lookie here. I got me a real beauty." One of the Billy clones dropped what they were looking at and came over to see what he had in his hands.

"Well slap my head and call me silly, that ought to be the most daggum prettiest thing I've ever set my eyes on."

A few more had dropped what they were looking at to see what all the commotion was about.

"Whoo-wee, let me take a look-see Billy."

"Hey! I saw it first!"

"How much is that worth Billy?"

"Would you keep your paws off it Billy!"

"I want to see it partner!"

"Will you idiots knock it off!" Gizmo hollered from across the room. All the Billys stopped for a second before pointing at each other and proclaiming all at once, "He started it."

"Yeah man, you're giving me a major headache." See-More replied as he stuffed a whole rack full of gems inside the velvet stack.

Kyd Wykkyd said nothing, continuing to inspect a large diamond enclosed behind a glass case.

"So what is it this time? Need to look "fabulous" for your little tea party?" Everyone in the room turned around to see none other than Raven standing in front of the entrance with an amused look.

"Did Jinx refuse to lend you anymore of her jewelry?"

"Naw, pink clashes with my uniform." Billy replied confidently, earning a swift jab in the rib by his clone.

"You dummy. Don't be going girly on me now." He growled.

"Hold on, aren't there suppose to be more of you?" See-More questioned, as he searched around the area for the other missing Titans.

"I'm sure they'll be here soon, but in the meantime I think I'll just beat you guys around a little." The Hive looked at each other with confused looks before breaking out in a roar of laughter.

"I think she's a brick short of a full load. You do realize that you're outnumbered five to one?" Raven looked unmoved.

"And do _you _know that I have the kind of powers to put you all in the hospital for an entire month?" Her hands crackled with dark energy to emphasize her point. Everyone stopped laughing and sweatdropped.

"I say she's bluffin', a good guy wouldn't do that." Billy said nervously. Just then he, and the rest of his group of twins were encased in black energy and thrown into a wall. They yelped in pain from the impact.

"Need any more proof?"

* * *

The Titans had arrived shortly after the police had, watching as they struggled to fit mammoth into the crowded van.

"Wow, that was easy. Does that mean we can all go out for pizza now?" Beast Boy chirped, his mouth beginning to drool just by imagining his long awaited veggie pizza.

"Not yet," Robin replied, causing Beast Boy to cut the long stream of drool and pout.

"We should find out who put a stop to the robbery."

"I did."

Raven walked up behind the group of teens and gave them her usual monotonous expression. They all stared at her dumbfounded.

"You took on an entire group of superpowered baddies? ALL BY YOURSELF?" Beast Boy exclaimed. Raven nodded. "I told you we should've gotten here sooner! That way we could've seen Raven beat the crap out of them."

Cyborg glared at him, "We would've been here sooner if it wasn't for us having to pry your head out of the laundry shoot, _again_. Man, that's the third time this week you've gotten yourself stuck."

"Can we focus here?" Robin replied sternly.

"Well, actually I didn't really fight them. I just reminded them that I have enough power to put them in a body cast." Raven shrugged, she wasn't the type to brag.

The police had finally managed to push the giant beast inside the armored car and in no time, they were on their way towards the Jump City Prison.

"Wow Raven, I should start thinking twice before messing with you."

Raven shook her head, "You barely think at all Beast Boy."

"That's not true!" The green changeling argued.

"Give it up, she got ya beat on that one Beast Boy." Beast Boy pouted again and mumbled under his breath. It seemed that everyone was ganging up on him.

"But seriously, it's no big deal. Let's just go back to the tower so I can finish my homewor- uh, I mean meditation." Cursing herself for letting that word slip, she could only hope that no one had caught on.

"Raven's right," _Thank Azar_, "we shouldn't have to reward ourselves every time we do a good deed. Helping something is something we're expected to do. So we'll just head back."

Most of the Titans agreed with Robin, except Beast Boy.

"But dude! It's practically tradition that we go out for pizza every time we beat the bad guys. You…you can't break tradition, it's just un-American!" He whined.

"We'll make some pizza at home."

"It's not the same! Robbbiiiiinnn, c'mon dude."

Beast Boy's persistent bugging was starting to get on Robin's nerves, along with everyone else's, but the fearless leader knew how to shut him up.

"Beast Boy if you don't stop your complaining, you'll be forced to go to your quarters without _anything_ to eat. Now, get in the car." He was right. Immediately, the green changeling's mouth closed. He looked at Robin with a puppy-dog face before reluctantly dragging his feet towards the cyber-car. He had lost the battle, but not the war.

"Yes, mom." Beast Boy grumbled before shutting the car door behind him.

As the rest of the Titans got in the car, Raven felt a hand rest on her shoulder. A strange feeling started to stir in the pit of her stomach, knowing whose hand it was.

"I'd be scared too if I had to fight you. You got an amazing ability Raven, and that power is what makes you special. I'm glad I have you as a teammate and as a friend." Robin smiled warmly at her, causing her more discomfort and embarrassment. Slowly and gently, she removed his gloved hand from her shoulder before climbing inside the car.

"I'll keep that in mind." She deadpanned as she closed the car door. Stunned and confused, Robin walked around and took his seat up front.

"Go ahead Cyborg."

With that the car was heading home.

* * *

Raven smiled in triumph as she viewed her twelve-paged history report. Yeah, it was a pain in the neck to do, and it did cost her a couple hours of her meditation time, but Raven couldn't be happier with the results. She was sure her teacher was going to give her an A+. She noticed that she forgot to put her name and the topic name on the front page, so taking her pen she wrote,

Greek Mythology by Rave-

Crap! Stupid pen. It was starting to get annoying how she would always mix up her two identities at school. Maybe she should start wearing a nametag as a reminder that she was _Rachel _Roth at school not _Raven _Roth. Carefully she wrote a 'ch' over the 've' and just like that, it was complete.

A loud knock at her door caused her to drop the twelve-paged essay all over the floor. Panic started to well up inside her. She tried to get all of the papers back in one stack but they kept falling out of her trembling hands. Irritated, she enveloped everything including her papers, textbooks, notebooks, and book bag and shoved it all inside her closet. With a relieved sigh, she answered the door.

"What?" She asks harshly.

Starfire is taken back by her friend's icy tone.

"Am I intruding?"

Feeling bad, Raven responded in a much calmer voice, "No, sorry I was…uh…just a little clumsy and hit my elbow against my dresser." _She's never going to buy it._

Starfire gazed at her confused, making Raven sweat drop.

_She's not going to buy it. She's not going to buy it._

Her friend grinned. "Oh so that was why I heard a lot of noises coming from your room. Oh my, are you hurting friend. May I be of assistance?"

Raven started to panic again. Usually the only assistance that Starfire provided was a bowl full of raunchy tasting gloop, if you could call it that.

"No thanks Starfire, my elbow if feeling fine now." Raven tried to muster up the best smile that she could, but somehow it didn't feel right.

"Oh, I am glad that you are ok."

Phew!

"So was there something you wanted?"

"Excuse me?"

"You knocked on my door to ask me something?"

Placing her finger on her chin, the Tamaranean thought hard about the original reason she came here for. After what felt like an hour to Raven, Starfire's face lit up with excitement.

"Ah yes. I was wondering if you would like to accompany me on a journey to the mall of shopping."

Well, seeing that all of her homework was caught up and that she had nothing better to do, she decided that going to the mall wouldn't be such a bad idea.

"Sure, why not?"

Her friend's jaw dropped in astonishment, "Are you dislocating my leg?"

"Pulling your leg and no, I'm not."

Before she knew it, her friend had her in a bone-crushing hug causing her supply of oxygen to rapidly decline.

"Oh Raven, thankyouthankyouthankyou! You will not be doubtful by your decision." Starfire squealed in joy.

Feeling that she was just about out of air, she barely squeaked out, "If…you hug me any longer…you'll have to drag…my corpse…with you to the…mall."

Quickly realizing that she was practically killing her friend she let go, catching Raven before she hit the floor.

"I apologize, I keep forgetting that my friends have a limited supply of oxygen that they need to intake."

"It's alright, let's just try to get there in one piece ok?"

Starfire nodded, "Ok."

* * *

"And so I told him, that's not a Klorfa it's a Zanbar!" Raven arched an eyebrow as her friend went into an uncontrollable fit of laughter, pounding the table with her fist, which created a group of people nearby to stop eating and stare blankly at the two girls.

When her laughter had finally ceased, she grabbed her fourth large bottle of mustard and slurped it down in delight. The people who were watching them gave them disgusted looks, but Raven paid no mind to them. She was already use to the weird expressions that were given and her friend's strange taste of beverages. So she nonchalantly sipped at her iced tea and watched in amazement as she finished her "drink".

"Raven?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are those people staring at me?"

"Just ignore them Starfire."

She heard the alien gasp as her hands flew to her face.

"Do I have _the zit_?"

"There is nothing wrong with y-"

Raven didn't manage to finish her sentence as Starfire made a mad dash across the cafeteria and rushed into the lady's restroom. Sighing, she takes another sip from her drink. As she looks around, she notices that the people are still staring at her. Irritated, she glares back at them and just like that, they go back to what they were doing.

"So I was like "You and your boyfriend should wear protection if you plan on doing it" and I gave her a condom."

_You have got to be kidding me._

"Hey B, look, it's that Raven girl."

"Where?"

"Over there! By the sub place."

Brianna grinned finally noticing the Titan girl.

"Why don't you find us a place to sit. I'll be there in just a minute."

Her friend nodded and motioned the group to follow her to the far end of the cafeteria where they shooed a group of preteens away, taking their table.

"Raven, it is such a pleasure of mine to finally meet you in person."

_Wish I could say the same._

Turning around to look directly at the preppy girl, she scowled and asked, "What do you want?"

"And I love your attitude. Can I just say that you've been such an inspiration to me?" This girl was a major brown noser.

"Seriously, what do you want?"

"Well…Ok. Just between us girls, I have this thing for a certain someone."

"Good for you. So why should I care?" Raven replied uninterested, finishing up the last of her iced tea.

"Well actually, he's on your team." What she said made Raven do a major spit take. Brianna looked alarmed, offering a napkin that Raven gladly accepted.

"Is it Beast Boy?" She asked skeptically, dabbing at the last bit of tea on her chin.

"Oh god n- I mean…not him."

"Cyborg?"

"No."

Well if it wasn't Beast Boy or Cyborg then that left…

"-Robin?"

Brianna's eyes lit up almost instantly just by the mention of his name.

"Yeah him."

Raven looked almost horrified, "You have a crush on boy wonder?"

"Who wouldn't, I mean don't you think he's sweet, dashing, brave, smart, and hot?" Raven lost her after that as she started to stare dreamily at the ceiling.

"I don't like him like that. He's my friend and it's going to _stay_ that way." Brianna looked at her like she was crazy, but continued nonetheless.

"Anyway, I was wondering, if it isn't too much, do you think you could set something up for me. As a favor for a friend?" It was almost pathetic seeing the hopeful expression on Brianna's face.

_You're definitely not __**my**__ friend._

"I don't know. Robin's a very busy guy. I don't think he has time to go on dates."

"Well then can I at least meet him? Just to talk?"

This girl was really starting to be a major pain in her-

"I'll see what I can do." Raven admitted tiredly. She really wanted this girl to go away and leave her _alone._

"Oh my gosh, really? Thank you so much. I appreciate it." She couldn't contain herself as she attempted to hug the dark sorceress.

Raven held up her hand before Brianna could rap her arms around her. "Don't mention it."

The girl shrugged, turning around as she headed towards her group of friends.

Starfire had come back just as Brianna left. She noticed Raven's troubled expression and immediately asked, "Who was it that you were talking to?"

"Nobody Star." Raven tried to hide the arrogance in her voice but it didn't work, "Lets just finish up our shopping and head home."

Starfire was a bit worried about her but being an understanding friend, she nodded and replied, "Ok Raven."

**A/N: **Ok, this is probably the longest chapter I have ever written. Hopefully there weren't too many grammar and spelling mistakes. Hope you guys liked it and again I apologize for the long wait. It was very irresponsible of me (thought I'd play the teacher roll since they're not here). So let me know if it was good or bad, but don't go overboard on the bad part. Or at least try to keep it PG rated. So with that said, I want to wish you guys a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year (even though Christmas was three days ago).


	6. High School Never Ends!

**A/N:** Sixth chapter finished. I thought I'd make up for the lost time. So, I was looking over a couple reviews and a few of them kinda got my attention. I thought since there are some things that seem unclear in my story, I would take the time to explain without giving away the rest of the plot. Ok so first I think I'll start with RobRae4Ever's question. Ok well, the reason she isn't using her powers is because she is trying to maintain her Rachel Roth identity and trust me, the whole reason that she came up with the idea is so crazy fans wouldn't mob her. She's also hiding this from the Titans because she wants to experience a normal life without dealing with the superhero stuff for the time being, but so far it isn't working because Robin is starting to talk to her. Ok now for Xaphrin's question…actually I think I pretty much explained your question. Lastly, about blue-wasabi24 suggestion…no I'm not going to have her get hit by a bus but let me just say that karma really is a bitch. Ok I might have revealed a little too much. Oh well. Now that that's covered, time for the sixth chapter of I'm In Love With Your Alter-Ego! Enjoy :)

**Disclaimer:** Hazel no own Teen Titans, ok? Ok!

**Chapter 6:** High School Never Ends!

* * *

"Miss Roth?"

Snore.

"_Miss Roth_?"

Another snore.

"_MISS ROTH!"_

Rachel awoke with a start, "Is Plasmus trying to escape again?"

Mr. Penelle, the school physics teacher, arched an eyebrow at her strange outburst.

"Plasmus?"

It wasn't too long before the whole class was laughing at her. Finally managing to wake herself up fully, she blinked a couple of times before asking sheepishly, "I'm sorry Mr. Penelle, what were you saying."

"Miss Roth, not only is it impolite to sleep during an important lecture but it is also against school rules. I'll let you off with a warning, considering you're one of my top students in this class-" Rachel's face turned red after hearing someone in the back of the room grunt "teacher's pet". Who knew that success could feel so shameful.

"But next time, young lady, I won't be so lenient whether or not you're passing or failing. Now please, try and at least stay awake for the next twenty minutes."

_Easy for you to say. You weren't up till three in the morning trying to stop a twelve-ton cement thing from destroying half of Jump City. _Rachel thought angrily to herself. Wiping of the last bit of drool, wait. She was drooling? Maybe that was what everyone was laughing at. How embarrassing! And so for the next twenty minutes Rachel blockaded herself behind her textbook and everything else that was on her desk.

* * *

"Have any of you guy's seen Robin?" Beast Boy asked, stopping behind the couch to observe what looked to be an epic battle between a computer and a super-computer.

"Hold on BB I just have to…destroy…a couple of traps and…BOOM!" His opponent had been caught in the explosion, earning an immediate game over and crowning Cyborg the winner. His warrior gave a victory pose as a series of words flashed over the screen.

"Aww yeaahh baby! Who's the Cyman! That's right me, BOOYYAA!" Grabbing the airborne remote controller with his elephant trunk, Beast Boy tried again to get his attention by shouting, "CYYYBBBOOORRRRGGGG!"

The half-robotic teen ended his celebration early and glared hard at his green teammate.

"Man you don't have to yell. People in China could've heard you."

Beast Boy chuckled nervously, "Heh, sorry. Look all I want to know is whether or not you've seen our leader?"

Walking over to take out the CD game from the consol, Cyborg gave a slight shrug and replied, "He told me he was leaving about fifteen minutes ago. Didn't really say where he was going."

"Ah great," he grumbled, "he's probably going to see that one girl he's got the hots for."

The CD in his metallic hands slipped from his grip and fell to the floor with a 'cling'. Immediately realizing what he had just said he slapped his hands over his mouth and cautiously started heading towards the door. But he never made it.

"What did you just say?" The words came out slowly at first, then kind of high pitched near the end.

Beast Boy had done it now.

"Haha…what did I actually say? You know, I've been feeling a bit weird all week and I tend to blurt out the strangest things-"

"I'd say." Cyborg mumbled as he bent down to pick up the neglected CD.

"Yeah, what am I talking about. He likes Star so he couldn't like anyone else right?" Sweat began to pour down his face as he tried desperately to dig himself out of the hole that he so easily put himself into.

"I guess you're right. Man, you really gave me a start there. For a second, I thought I was going to have to explain to a heartbroken Starfire that the one that she's been crushing on since she first came to this planet has moved on to another." Rubbing off the back side of the disk to clear off any dust that it may have collected, he slid it inside the cover and put it away with the other collection of games.

"Well you need not worry my friend. Well I'm starting get tired-" Beast Boy faked a yawn as he stretched his arms out carelessly, "Goodnight."

"But it's only three o'cl-"

His words hung aimlessly in the air as he turned to see that he was now talking to himself. Shaking his head he headed into the kitchen to fetch himself a snack.

* * *

"Did you see Rachel in physics class? I could've sworn that she was opening up her very own water park."

The halls were filled with low whispers with the occasional slam of a couple locker doors. Apparently from what she could gather, the fact that she had fallen asleep in class had become a popular topic to talk about whether it was the cheerleading squad, the football team, the chess club, pretty much everyone was talking about it and it only made her want to hide herself inside her hood even more.

_What I wouldn't give to have my cloak right about now._ She thought as she heard another round of giggles coming from a group of freshmen girls. Even the freshmen were making fun of her! She couldn't see why every little thing in school had to be a big deal all the time. Finally arriving at her locker, she turned the lock furiously, having to restart a couple of times since she'd end up passing her first number of her combination. Rachel was relieved to hear the click of the lock and in record time, she shoved her books in her locker, slammed the door, and bolted out of the school. Thinking she was in the clear, she failed to notice a familiar spiky haired boy standing in front of the steps and consequently ended up colliding into him. Her papers flew everywhere and for once, she didn't feel like picking them up. Again she heard the most dreadful sound of laughter amplify across school grounds. Rachel couldn't speak as she buried her head in her hands.

"Looks like you're not having a good day." For some odd reason, the sound of his voice made her feel more serene.

_Maybe because I haven't seen a friendly face all day. _Rachel reasoned.

Robin extended his hand to her, which she took, and pulled her to her feet. He then kneeled down and scooped up all of the loose paper into one neat stack and handed it to her.

"Sorry about that. I guess it wasn't a good idea to stand in the middle of the staircase now was it? You ok?"

"Never been better." Rachel replied bitterly taking the time to dust herself off.

By now the laughter had ceased only to be replaced by pure awe.

"No way. Hey guys, look it's Robin…no I'm not delusional. He's right over there, talking to that Roth girl."

Robin frowned as a large crowd started to form around them.

"Hey man can I get your autograph."

"Yo Robin! What's up dude?"

"We're all having a party tonight and I was wondering if you would like to come."

"Robin you're so sexy!"

"Killer hair man! How do you keep it spiked like that?"

Rachel sighed as she started to push her way out of the group of people. Robin's eyes widened as he had just barely managed to catch a glimpse of Rachel's departing form. Trying his best to fight off the crowd, he shouted out, "Rachel wait!"

"Everyone leave. Now!" Everyone's heads, including Rachel and Robin's, spun around to locate the source behind the random command. After just a few seconds, the crowd started to break up until Robin was looking into the azure eyes of a blond junior girl. Rachel stopped, staring at the two in shock, almost as if she was waiting for something to go wrong.

"Who are you?" Robin asked curious of the strange girl that managed to influence a whole fan group to go.

"The name's Brianna. I've been dying to meet you Robin." She showed off the most flirtatious smile that she could muster up at the moment.

"I…uh, you're not going to ask me for an autograph are you?" Robin chuckled nervously, causing Brianna to smile warmly at him.

"Nah, but if you don't mind, I was wondering if you'd like to go somewhere to eat. You know, so that we can become acquainted with each other."

Robin heard something click in the background but didn't notice that Rachel was gripping the pencil in her hand so hard that she broke the poor thing in two.

_That little… _Rachel fumed and, just for a second, considered using her powers to tie a certain bimbo to the tallest building in Jump City, or maybe the world.

"Uh, Brittany was it?"

"Brianna."

"Right, listen. I'm kind of busy with something so-" Robin tried to move around the girl but somehow she had managed to beat his agility and was once again in front of him. He felt her grab his arm a little too tight for his comfort.

"Don't worry, it'll only take a few minutes of your time." Brianna insisted.

Robin felt like he was some sort of rag doll as he was being dragged unwillingly to whom knows where? He glanced back to a red-faced Rachel and smile apologetically before disappearing behind a corner.

"That girl is really asking for it."

* * *

"Hey Raven."

"Not now Beast Boy." Raven remarked.

"Sheesh, I was just trying to say hi. Just thought I'd be friendly since we barely see you come out of your room anymore. Except when we go on missions…and sometimes on the weekends." She said nothing as she continued to pour water into her coffee mug.

"Speaking of which, what exactly is so important that you'd stay all cooped up in your room all weekday long? And when exactly have you last eaten? You don't even come down for dinner anymore!" Again she said nothing reaching for a pack of herbal tea and dropping it in the cup. Beast Boy took the time to notice that the kettle that Raven used to make her tea want steaming or whistling which could only mean…

"Uh you do realize that you didn't boil the water right? I might not be a big tea drinker person but I do know for a fact that it's supposed to be warm and you're suppose to remove the bag thingie."

"You know what? I don't care. And you know what else? I am _sooo _sick and tired of people _criticizing_ the way I do things. It's been the _same_ old story ever since I was _conceived_!"

Cyborg and Starfire, who were playing an innocent board game at the dining table paused to search for the source of all the yelling and much to their astonishment, it was Raven.

"So why don't you all do me just one favor? Leave. Me. Alone." Energy started to radiate off of her, making everything in the room lift up into the air. Cyborg and Starfire started to panic. One because their lives were in danger and two, the room was going to require an entire week of household cleaning duties for everyone.

"Friend you must calm down. Please!" Starfire ducked just in time to avoid a flying box of moldy pizza from hitting her smack-dab in the forehead.

Realizing that she was slowly starting to lose control of her powers, she quickly chanted her manta and everything in the room dropped back down on the floor.

There was an awkward silence. Beast Boy, Cyborg and Starfire exchanged worried glances before hearing a swoosh of the metal doors. Raven was gone along with half of the living room and kitchen.

Cyborg frowned rising up from his seat to head towards the supply closet.

"I'll get the broom." He replied solemnly.

Beast Boy and Starfire continued to stare blankly at each other.

"What just happened?"

* * *

**A/N:** And that concludes another end to yet another chapter. Just wanted to say thanks to all of my reviewers who've stuck with me since day 1 and also have put up with my laziness. You guys rock! Don't stop reviewing please, your opinions really help give me the motivation to write this story. So with that I bid you all farewell.


	7. Gossip Spreads Like Wildfire

**A/N:** Hey everyone. I know it's been a while since I last updated,and again I am sorry, but when I get writer's block… I get it really bad. If only there was a way to cure it or banish it. Oh well. Ok ok, enough talk. I shall keep you waiting no longer.

**I'm In Love with Your Alter Ego**

**Chapter 7:** Gossip Spreads Like Wildfire

* * *

"Is it really true? Brittany and Robin are a 'thing' now?"

"Who would've thought."

"She always gets all the hot guys."

"Never knew Robin had a thing for the preppy and snobby type."

"I thought he was with Starfire?"

The school was filled with whispers along with a couple of disappointed groans from a few girls. As Rachel walked down the far end of the English hallway where her locker was, the noises ceased and everyone's attention was on her.

'_Why are they staring at me?' _Rachel wondered, becoming more and more uncomfortable with each additional glance.

"Hey Rachel, looks like you got some competition. Better claim him fast before Britt does." Rachel had recognized that voice. It was one of _her _friends.

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you people. There's nothing going on between me and the boy blunder." She didn't bother to look behind her, but instead chose to focus on opening her locker.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Who'd want to date someone as nerdy and anti-social as you."

'_Stay calm Raven. She's just another ditz that doesn't have her head screwed on tight enough.' _Rachel fought hard to contain her emotions, especially her anger. She really couldn't afford to reveal her other identity in front of the whole school.

"Whatever." She simply said as she jerked the locker door open and started to place a couple of notebooks inside.

"Aw, I'm sorry, did I hurt your feelings?" The girl asked sarcastically. Rachel ignored her, grabbing everything that she needed for her next class.

"Maybe if you'd stop kissing up to the teachers someone would actually want to talk to you." Again she didn't answer. Rachel closed her locker and continued on her way to the next class as if she wasn't there at all. The lack of response made the girl mad. No way was she going to be embarrassed like this. Especially by some…some-

"Freak!" She blurted out in a high pitched voice.

Rachel stopped dead in her tracks. She could no longer control her emotions and soon enough, a loud crack then a thumpechoed throughout the quiet atmosphere. A couple of students had jumped from the sudden noise while others searched for the source of it. Rachel turned around slowly and glared at the frightened girl with one of the most disturbing and horrific expressions any human being has ever and will ever see.

"What did you call me?" Rachel asked in a dangerously low voice.

The girl gulped.

"Uh…um, I-I forget."

"Oh really? Does everything escape your mind that easily?"

"Amelia, I think you should just leave her alone." One of her friends muttered.

Amelia scowled, "I-I'm n-not afraid of you R-Rachel. This is a free country and I have the right t-t-to speak my mind."

Another crash.

Rachel was about to retort but before she could say anything, the school bell rang. Everyone started to panic, realizing that they were late for class. Amelia and her posse took the opportunity to make a break for it before they would meet an untimely death.

'_She's extremely lucky.' _Rachel fumed, her grip tightening on the handle of her bag. After calming herself down, she started walking towards the school office to get a late pass. Little did she know, a petite blonde-haired girl with blue irises was watching her the whole time.

"It can't be. Not here." She whispered fearfully.

* * *

"I can't find Raven." Beast Boy was the last one to walk in. Robin was at the computer, searching for information on the current situation.

"Isn't she in her room?" Cyborg asked the green titan.

"I checked but she didn't answer, and I knocked, like, five times."

"Maybe she already left." Robin replied, hitting a few more keys before he finally found what he was looking for.

"Yes, perhaps friend Raven has already done the kicking of the bad guy butt." Starfire added excitedly.

"Heh, probably. If she was able to put the Hive behind bars with little trouble, then I doubt she'll have any trouble with whoever's causing trouble now."

"This is bad." Robin mumbled causing all three titans to look at their leader then at the screen. There were a bunch of red dots scattered across the map and it seemed that they were all heading in the same direction, towards the high school.

"We got to stop them before they reach the school. Titans go!" They wasted no time as they darted out of the room and headed for the garage.

* * *

"Don't forget, your essay is due Monday. I won't accept it if it's late." Ms. Ables informed her class while finishing up the notes on the chalkboard. As soon as the bell rang, everyone gathered up their things and left to start their two days of freedom.

"Miss Roth?" Rachel sighed.

_So close._

She turned around slowly, "Yes Ms. Ables?"

Setting down her piece of chalk, the older woman's cheery smile turned into a slight frown. "You seem troubled today. Is there something wrong?"

"It's uh… it's nothing."

"Oh come now Rachel, if it was nothing than it wouldn't be bothering you."

Rachel didn't want to tell her that she had almost pummeled someone in the hallway. The last thing that she needed was a detention on top of everything else today.

"It's just the usual high school drama but I can handle it." She told her teacher. Ms. Ables was still concerned, but nodded.

"I see. Well, all I can say is that the best thing to do is to not let it get to you. Don't want my favorite student to be falling behind in her studies." Rachel couldn't help but smile at the woman. She has always been looking out for her ever since she first enrolled in this school.

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind."

"Now, you should be going dear. Wouldn't want you to miss your ride home."

Just before Rachel left, she heard Ms. Ables call out, "Have a nice weekend dear."

"You too." She called back then walked out of the classroom.

As soon as the sun had hit her face, Rachel could feel all of the frustration and stress just roll off her. She was finally free, or so she thought.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh my god what is it n-" Rachel's eyes widened when she noticed a familiar looking blonde standing before her.

"Terra?" She gasped with her mouth slightly agape.

"What are you _doing _here?" She asked again but this time with a little more anger.

Uh oh. Did she know who she was? If she did then her secret probably wouldn't last much longer. Knowing Terra, she'd probably tell Brittany and her friends. Rachel couldn't let that happen. Maybe she didn't really know it was her. Maybe this girl wasn't Terra. Maybe she should stop talking to herself and deal with this issue before something bad happens.

"Excuse me? I'm here for the same reason as everyone else in this school, to get an education." This didn't seem to satisfy her. She scowled at Rachel but before she said anything, she took her hand and led her around the side of the school, where no one would hear their conversation.

"You're not fooling me, _Raven_."

_She knows. The gig's up Raven, the traitor's got you all figured out…but how could she have known?_

Terra saw Raven's bewildered expression, causing her to laugh a little.

"No one else has the ability to blow things up whenever they have a temper tantrum. Seriously, I thought you had better self-control than that Rae Rae."

"Don't call me that. I shouldn't even be talking to you after what you did to us, Beast Boy especially." Terra's eyes softened the smirk on her face slowly turning into a frown.

"I didn't mean to hurt him, to hurt any of you." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Yeah, sure you didn't." Raven replied sarcastically with her arms crossed.

"It doesn't matter what I say to you does it Raven? You'll never listen, even when I admit that I really screwed up." Terra spat back at her.

Raven was silent.

"What? No come back?" She growled.

Raven still didn't answer. Her eyes darted to her left then the right. Raven wasn't sure where it came from but she had a bad feeling like something terrible was going to happen.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" Terra waved her hand in Raven's face.

"Stop!" Raven slapped her hand away and shushed her. After a few seconds, she saw a couple of robots gather on a nearby rooftop. Curious, Terra turned her attention towards the sky.

"I think we have a problem here." Raven grumbled as more robots started to appear on other rooftops.

"Oh shit." Terra swore when she got a better look at one of them.

"This can't be happening again."

* * *

**A/N:** I'm going to stop it right there. Yeah, I know... I added Terra to the mix. Sorry to all you Terra haters out there. I also want to apologize for the short chapter but I really had to fight through my writer's block so that you guys wouldn't have to wait again like last time. Well, hope you guys enjoyed it. R&R! :)


End file.
